Rough Patches
by BEthegreat
Summary: After meeting the girl he once loved in a place he'd never expect, Zack Martin takes a crazy ride on the romance drama roller coaster. Why is Maddie's life all messed up? Can Zack save her?
1. Thank You Peer Pressure

Zack and Cody: 22 years old

Maddie: 25 years old

This story will always be in Zack's point of view.

* * *

Zack's POV:

"Come on, man! Get with the times!"

My buddy Jey is practically begging me to go to this new strip club around town. Well, it's not _new_ per se. It's been open for a few years now apparently but it's still very clean in there...despite the dirty stuff that's in there.

Cody was also invited but even though I know he's totally not into things like that, he said yes which unfortunately persuaded me to come along.

"Fine fine. I'll join," I cave and Jey gives me a fist pound. "Dude! You'll totally love it! I've been there a million times!" He nudges me before continuing. "Also, there's this one chick there. Holy fuck," He takes a deep breath. "If I could get my hands on her I'd-"

I stop him before he continues. "Yeah yeah we get it man." Totally don't need to know. He snickers. "I'll show you which one I'm talking about. Maybe you'll get lucky with her."

I roll my eyes. I'm totally not interested in girls who have slept with the whole neighbourhood. In fact, I really don't feel like having a million STDs. I hear Cody snicker from the background which makes me roll my eyes. Oh Cody. He knows my thoughts. Sometimes I swear we read each other's thoughts.

We finish getting ready and head out of our apartment. Cody, Jey and I are renting a little apartment for the time being. None of us can afford a big place, except for Cody but he insists on saving up for a brand new car so his money is locked. Cody works as a doctor, Jey works at a shipment place and I work as a mechanic. All of which are in New Jersey which is where we live. Granted my job makes a decent amount of cash but the problem is is that I recently found out about the "online shopping world" and I've been addicted since. Bye bye money.

We finally arrive at the strip club and I must admit, it is pretty nice. The outside and inside look nice. The inside is kind of dark so I can barely see it. All I see are a bunch of naked woman, horny guys and a bunch of flashing lights. The music is stinging my ears and pounding my chest. I can barely hear what anyone is saying to me.

"Isn't it nice!?" Jey tries to contact me. I hope he doesn't try to talk to me anymore. I don't know how much strain my ears can take. I nod in response which brings a big grin to his face. He grabs onto my sleeve and tugs me around the corner of the stage that now that I mention it, I haven't had a good look at yet.

He stops in front of this one girl on stage. She has straight blonde hair that goes down to the bottom of her breasts.

Now, I'm not some horny guy but shit Jey was right. I try not to look at her too closely to avoid getting wound up.

I end up making eye contact with her which becomes super awkward. She gives me a big smile which sort of makes my heart flutter. What, don't judge me. This woman is very different for some reason. She has a very nice body but her smile is just gorgeous.

Jey interrupts me from my thoughts and knocks into me with a drink in his hand. Where'd he get that all the sudden?

"So, what do you think? Sexy, eh?" He can barely stand straight and starts shouting at her. "Yeaaaaaah dat ass Maddie! Show me it baby!" He cheers like a drunken fool and I start to walk away from him since he's gathering attention. Since when did he get smashed anyway? He was probably already drinking before he left or something.

Now, you may think I'm gay or something but I'm not. Years ago I would've loved this stuff but now I really am not interested in one night stands. Maybe I just got too old. I'm currently single but I would much rather have a long term girlfriend. I know, weird for me eh?

Cody tugs on my shoulder and points at Jey. "Is he okay?"

I laugh and put my hands on my hips. "I think we lost him." I turn to the doorway and start walking towards it. "Want to go home?" To my surprise, Cody shakes his head and holds up a drink. "I'll finish this and watch over Jey. I'll be home in a few hours though, alright?"

I smile. Cody is always being the bigger person in situations. I nod and start walking away. "Meet you at home bro. Have fun."

I head for the doorway while pushing through crowds of people. "Excuse me...excuse me.."

I finally make it outside which is kind of nice. As soon as the door shuts, the music stops and the crowd of guys cheer. I roll my eyes once again. What guys will do to see tits is astounding.

I start heading for home when I hear a bunch of cans crashing down on the pavement. The sudden noise makes me jump since I was just starting to relax. I turn around and discover that the sudden noise came from the back of the club. I start walking and turn the corner to see this girl bending over to pick up the fallen cans. When she stands up straight I immediately recognize her. She's the same girl who I made eye contact with on the stage, except she's wearing a big jacket. It looks like some guy's jacket actually. It's really that large on her.

She locks eyes with me again and I can start to see her cheeks turning a little pink. "I-I'm so sorry!" She says to me and finishes re-stacking the cans she knocked over. She stands up straight and I watch as the sleeves of the jacket roll over her hands until they get buried beneath the fabric. She keeps looking at me with a small blush and I can't help but smile. She's so adorable.

"Oh no worries," I reply and stand with my hands in my pockets of my jacket. She gently kicks the ground with her foot and crosses her legs a little bit. "So um..did you need anything?"

I shake my head no while responding. "Nope. I'm just heading home actually." She tilts her head to the side. "You aren't staying?"

I shake my head no again. "Nope. Clubs aren't my thing." I watch her giggle a little. "You're the first guy I've ever heard say that." I sigh. "It's weird, isn't it?"

She shakes her head no as well. "No not at all. It's kind of refreshing. Usually all of the guys are wanting to have sex with me and would jump at any opportunity to do so."

Why would anyone want to do anything dirty to this poor girl? She's so adorable and swe- Stop. Dude. What the hell is wrong with you? She's just some random hooker. You're insane right now. Talk about desperation bro! You're not desperate are you? No! Stop it then!

After having a little fight with myself in my head, I respond. "I bet it gets disgusting after a while eh?" She nods and giggles. "I don't do anything though. What happens at work stays at work. I don't do anything with anyone."

I instantly smile. Such a smart girl. "That's good of you," I respond to which she nods. "Yeah."

I clear my throat, realizing the conversation had died. "Anyway, I better be going then I guess." She jerks forward. "Wait." She then coughs, probably regretting her sudden burst of movement. "W-Would you mind walking me home please? It's dark and my boyfriend isn't here ye-"

A voice interrupts her. "What about me, Sweetie?"

Both of us turn around to see a tall guy with black hair formed into a fohawk. I painfully watch the girl's lips curl into a smile at the sight of him. It's her b..b..I can't even say it. Well, there's a romance that's a fail.

I watch the guy wrap his arm around her and pull her close. "How was work today? Get a lot of attention? Don't tell me you fucked them all." The girl scoffs. "You know I'm not like that."

The guy laughs and kisses her on her forehead. "Good, because if you did, I might have to "punish" you." At his words, I almost gag. The girl blushes and clears her throat, clearly wanting to guy to stop talking like that. Probably because I'm here.

The guy turns to face me. "Oh hey. Enjoying the show?"

I shrug. "I suppose." The guy gives me a weird face so I try to defend what I had just said. "It's a nice place don't get me wrong! I just am not a big fan of strip clubs is all!" I watch the guy laugh. "Oh? Interesting. I suppose my girls aren't doing a good enough job," he eyes the girl before continuing. "Say, if you give me a $50 bill, I let you receive a lap dance from my girl."

Both me and the girl gasp. I look at her nervous eyes and hold my hands up. "No no, it's okay! Really!" The guy studies me but nods. "Alright, if you say so. You're quite the interesting guy, aren't you?" He holds his hand out as if he wanted to shake my hand. "I'm Kyle. I own this strip club. I own every bit of it."

I extend my hand and shake his. "I'm Zack. It's nice to meet you."

Kyle holds the girl pretty close to him. "This sexy lady here is my girlfriend, Maddie." Maddie smiles at me timidly and looks at Kyle while swallowing hard. "C-Could we go home please? I'm quite tired."

Maddie? I've heard that name from somewhere. I swear.

Kyle looks down at her and shakes his head. "Aren't you supposed to be on stage?" Maddie nods slowly. Why is she so nervous? Is she worried about being fired?

"Yes but I really don't feel too good. My stomach is bothering me."

Kyle sighs. "Are you serious? You do realize that this will come out of your pay check right? You are the main attraction, my dear. Without you, this business is nothing, I hate to admit." He looks deep in her eyes. "Tonya is decent as well though, but she doesn't bring in as much guys as you do." Maddie looks at the ground and looks like she wants to leave as fast as possible. I hate to step in but I really feel like I should.

"Please Kyle?" she asks without looking him in the eyes. I hear a little growl come from his throat but he nods. "Fine. You'll owe me though. 25% of your pay check gets taken away."

Maddie shrugs and pulls away from Kyle. "Please can you take me home? I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Kyle is about to respond but Jey comes out the back and pukes all over the back porch. Kyle looks shocked and annoyed. "Hey! What the fuck?" He runs over to get control of my drunken friend but turns back to his Sweetie. "Let me take care of this fucker okay?" I watch Maddie nod slowly before turning to me.

I honestly can't stop looking at her. She looks like somebody I know. It's really bothering me now.

She stands there in silence while I watch Kyle try to get a hold of Jey. Sorry buddy.

Both of the guys end up inside and they leave Maddie and I alone.

I clear my throat and take a look at Maddie. She truly doesn't look like she's doing well. I can see her rocking back and forth so I go over to her and hold her shoulders to keep her still. If I do anything else, I'm afraid Kyle will come over and beat my ass for touching his girlfriend.

Maddie's eyes are slowly closing and she's using me as a rest. "T-Take me home..." Before I can say anything she continues. "Kyle...can I please go home..?"

"Uh," I pause and try to think about what I should do. Should I take her home? I don't even know where her place is for crying out loud. Maybe I should ask her where her place is. I lean to her ear and try asking her. "Where do you live Maddie?"

She look at me with crossed eyes. "In New Jersey..."

I let out a little laugh. Cute.

"No no, what street?" Hopefully she'll answer me. With the looks she's giving me it doesn't look like my chances are good.

"A st...no no a street." She's completely using me as her wall. She falls into my chest which makes me start to freak out. I really hope Kyle doesn't see this.

Feeling her warm body against my chest is making me freak out even more. What should I do!?

Without any other option, I decide to take her to my apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Here's my brand new story! I hope you like it c: Make sure to leave a review, positive or negative whether you liked it or not o:**


	2. Crazy Event

We arrive safely at my apartment and to my surprise, Cody is sitting on the couch reading some book that looks like one of those boring science books he somehow enjoys to read.

He looks up at me, back down and then up again once he sees Maddie. "Hi Zack. Uh, who's that?" He scoffs before continuing. "Don't tell me you actually brought home one of the hookers."

I growl at Cody a little. Probably mostly because he called Maddie a hooker. Well she is isn't she? It still feels wrong though... "She's not feeling well," I respond and head to my bedroom. I keep the door open so Cody doesn't think we're doing anything in here.

I lay her gently on my bed and pull the covers up around her up to her chin. Her eyes are half open looking up at me. I can't really tell what she's thinking at the moment though. Her expression is so hard to read.

I kneel down next to her. "Is everything okay?"

She slowly nods. "Thank you."

A small smile grows on my face that I try to bite away. I can't be getting feelings for this girl. She's taken already. By gathering feelings for her, it'll just make me hurt more. I'm not stupid so I won't do this.

I watch as her eyes slowly close without a word. She tilts her head to the side a little and I watch her chest rise up and down, ever so smoothly. I think she's out.

I stand up and try to rip my eyes away from her. This is ridiculous. I don't even know her or anything. Why am I acting like this? I know I haven't had a long term girlfriend in a while but has that really made me this desperate to date a strip club girl? She's so cute though...STOP IT MARTIN.

Cody breaks me away from my fight with my brain with a little knock on the door. "Zack?" I turn around and mouth "what?" so I don't wake her up. I watch him make a hand signal, calling me over. So I go.

I gently shut the door behind me and sit down on the couch with Cody. He looks like he's about to bombard me with questions so I brace myself.

"Who the heck is that?"

Told you.

I tell him about how I saw Maddie behind the strip club and how I met Kyle. How he had to deal with a drunken Jey and how then I took Maddie home because she wasn't feeling well. Cody just crossed his arms in thought and then laughed a little. What? What's so funny?

"Figures you'd fall in love with another Maddie," he snickers and gets up to make some green tea for us both.

Fall in love with ano- Wait. He doesn't mean..

"What do you mean?" I ask him. From the kitchen he replies, "remember Maddie from the Tipton? You were soooooo madly in love with her."

My whole body gets a warm feeling from the mention of her name. I remember her. How could I not? I can honestly say she was the best girl in the world. But she moved away to become a teacher and we eventually lost connection. I remember how much that hurt to not receive any emails from her every week. I still wonder what happened. She probably just got busy...too busy for me...

"Zack?"

I snap out my thoughts and look at Cody. He tilts his head to the side in question. "You okay?"

I realize that I'm frowning so I break it and fake a smile. "Yeah I'm okay." Cody doesn't look so sure so he questions me some more. "Thinking about Maddie now?"

I cringe and sadly shake my head yes. I can't lie to him. He knows when I'm lying. We're twins after all.

He gives me a soft smile. He knows how Maddie and I lost contact. He was there with me while I was upset on the S.S. Tipton. I swear, that day she kissed me, I thought she finally loved me back. But she told me it was a confidence booster..that's it. That's all it was. I guess she was right.

You know how hard it is to date another girl without comparing it to her? Even though I haven't seen her in over five years, I still remember her like I saw her yesterday. It's amazing what that woman does to me.

I hit myself on my head which makes Cody gasp in shock. I ignore him though. Why am I thinking this stuff? I thought I got over a long time ago. I hate to miss Maddie. I can't stand it. Sometimes I wish I hadn't met her so I wouldn't think about this stuff. I almost got over it. I almost stopped thinking about her everyday. I almost...forgot about her.

"Zack," Cody tries but stops. I sigh. "It's okay brother. I'm just having a moment. Truth is, I haven't thought about Maddie in a long while. Memories are coming back and hitting me kind of hard." He sighs after me. "Sorry I mentioned it."

I give him a soft smile. It's not his fault. "I said it's okay, Cody," I let out a little chuckle. "I'm such an idiot." Cody lets out a little grin. "You may be but I'm always here for you."

We both hear the door crack and Maddie is standing by the door frame, rubbing her eyes. I watch her stretch a little bit which makes my heart pound. Now that I'm thinking about it, she looks really similar to the other Maddie. I knew there was something about that girl. But she can't be the other Maddie. The other Maddie wouldn't become a stripper. No way.

Without saying anything, she slowly starts walking towards us and takes a seat on the couch. She starts breathing funny and looks at me which makes me start to get nervous. Body, calm down. It's just a girl. Some girl you won't ever see again.

She starts gasping a lot heavier than before and that starts making me get really nervous. I get up fast and stand in front of her. "Are you okay?" She shakes her head no and manages to gasp out, "inhaler..." Inhaler? SHIT. Don't tell me she has asthma!

"Where is it?" I ask her. My heartbeat starts rising as I start to freak out. Is she having an attack? She starts gasping louder and collapses on the floor. Cody shrieks and runs to call 911. I get by her side and hold her up, trying to open up her airways. "Where is your inhaler!?" I yell at her. She doesn't respond through her short puffs of breath and squeezes her eyes shut. "I!"

What do I do!? What do I do!?

I start breathing and panting just as loud as Maddie as I try to sit her up. She's squirming and coughing like mad. I look around the house frantically for something that can be used as an inhaler. But I don't have time! Something finally hits me. I lie her back on the floor and inhale to fill my lungs with air. I lean down and press my lips against hers. I can't even focus on how soft they are because she's about to fucking DIE if I don't do anything!

I breathe big breaths in through her lips in desperate hope I can help her. Cody comes running into the room and shouts, "I called the ambulance so they should be here!" He must be seeing me right now because he then scolds me. "What are you doing!? This isn't the time to make out with her!" I ignore him and give her another breath.

I stop to get some air myself as I'm starting to feel dizzy. I sit up and look down at her. She's not gasping anymore and that worries me greatly. Before I can react, the paramedics come in and take her away in a flash.

I'm still on the floor on my knees. I run my hands through my hair in frustration. I'm so shaken I can't even think straight. I feel Cody put his hand on my shoulder which makes me jump. "She'll be fine Zack," he says with confidence. Are you kidding!?

"Are you kidding!?" He looks at me with a stunned expression to which I continue. "If she can't breathe, she DIES. DEAD. FOREVER!" I clench onto Cody in fear. "I just watched a poor girl suffocate to death. TO DEATH!" It's then Cody's turn to clench onto me. "Relax Zack!" I stop saying anything and listen to him. I'm so worked up right now.

"She's currently hooked onto a machine. She'll be FINE."

I then shrink down as I remember Cody's profession. "I suppose you're right," I admit. "You are a doctor."

He grins which surprises me. How can you grin at a time like this?

"When something like that happens, you just have to let the professionals take care of it. Giving her breaths won't help much," he then scoffs. "Nice excuse to kiss her though."

I then remember what it felt like to have my lips pressed up against hers. I start to feel a little embarrassed. "H-Hey! That's not it!" I state. "I was trying to save her!"

I hear Cody snicker as he walks back to the kitchen to grab our tea. "Suuuuure."

My breathing is slowly turning back to normal. I HAVE to go see Maddie tomorrow to make sure she's okay.

Cody sits back down and hands me a cup of tea. "Drink this. It'll help calm you down."

I smile at him. "Thanks bro." He smiles back. "Anytime."


	3. I Knew It Was You

It was the next day and I had stayed up all night worrying about Maddie. She hadn't left the hospital since she was put into it and the whole reason I even know about that was because I kept going to the club to check if she was there. I mean, it's not like I could check her house. I don't know where she lived.

I told Kyle what happened and he looked so devastated. Thank goodness he wasn't mad at me for taking Maddie to my home. I hate to admit it but he's actually not that bad of a guy. I know, call me crazy. But uh, keep it between you and me but I still think Maddie's cute...shut up I know I'm insane.

I still keep thinking about how much these two Maddies look so similar. But the thing is is that one is a stripper and the other one is a teacher. Unless she became a teacher and a stripper...impossible. She's definitely not like that. She has standards. She's a smart woman.

I decide to head down to the strip club to try to see if Maddie is back. Laugh at me all you want because I know I'm pathetic. But I just can't help but worry!

I make it down there and try to enter but the club isn't loud. Well, it is the middle of the day so I'm not surprised really. I open the door and head inside to be greeted by nobody. The joint is empty. Ookay...

I exit and bump into someone at the door. "I'm sorry!" I let out before looking up to see who it is. I do look up though and see Kyle smiling at me. "Funny to see you here during this hour."

I lightly laugh and stick my hands in my pockets. "Hehe yeah. How's Maddie doing?" I am just DYING to know.

He smiles at me which gives me back my confidence. "She's fine. She just had an asthma attack. I made sure her inhaler is attached to her at all costs. I have no idea why it wasn't before."

I bite my lip in nervousness. "I don't know why either. It was really terrifying."

Kyle nods. "It shocked me too to hear about it. She told me she hasn't had an attack since she worked at the Tipton."

That sentence made my heart stop. What did he just say...?

"What did you say?" I ask in disbelief. Kyle tilts his head in confusion. "What? I just said she hasn't had an attack since she worked at the Tipton. Crazy isn't it?"

My heart starts beating really fast. "T-The Tipton, you said?" He nods which makes me swallow hard. My finger tips are shaking and I'm starting to freak out but in excitement this time. "W-What did she work as?"

I can tell he senses my freaking out tone or whatever you want to call it but he answers me with no question. "A candy counter girl she called it."

My eyes widen. But this can't be the same Maddie! But it has to be! The old Maddie had asthma as well and this stripper Maddie looks so much like the old one I knew.

I can feel my breath getting heavy. I need to find her. I NEED TO.

I grab my hands on Kyle which really shocks him. "Where is she?" I demand to know. He looks a little taken aback. "Why do you want to know?"

I shake my head. "No time. Where is she?"

He looks like he doesn't want to tell me but he sighs. "You're a good guy. You saved her life." He nods to himself, seeming to be convincing himself. "She's at the hospital still. Room 202. If they ask, say I allowed you to go."

Without wasting anymore time, I run as fast as I can towards the hospital. I have to make it to her and hug her so tight! I missed her. I really did. She was here beside me all along!

I finally arrive there and while hacking up a lung, I tell the nurse I'd like to see Maddie. Surprisingly she let me without any difficulties. I open the door to see the girl I've loved for years. I feel nervous, sweaty but excited all at the same time. I can't believe this girl was Maddie all along.

When Maddie sees me she smiles and tries her best to sit up in bed. Now that I know it's her, my heart is just beating its max amount. She's just like I remember her!

I walk over to her and she's just beaming. Her beautiful smile just melts my heart. I look into those deep brown eyes I really missed. Gosh, I love her.

"Hey," she says to me. I must have such a stupid look on my face right now. But I can't help it!

"Hey Maddie." I kneel down beside her bedside and smile at her. "How're you feeling?" She looks so relaxed and it makes me feel so good inside to know that she's doing much better. She gave me SUCH a scare!

She smiles at me and takes a deep breath. I bet she's happy to be able to breathe again. "I'm doing alright. Much better than a while back." She sinks in the bed. "I'm sorry for giving you and your roommate such a scare..." A little frown grows on her face which makes me hurt. No, don't frown! It's okay, really! "I should have had my inhaler on me at all times no matter what."

I put a little hand on her shoulder which makes her jump a little from the sudden movement. "It's okay Maddie. Really." A little smile grows on her face and it makes me return the action.

She blushes suddenly which makes me wonder why. But I don't question it. Instead, I just sit and stare at her. She then wonders why I'm staring at her. I need to tell her that I know who she is. But how shall I do that?

"What?" she asks. She kind of giggles a little and blinks. I smirk. "You haven't had an asthma attack since you worked at the Tipton, right?" She looks taken aback but nods. "Yeah. Did Kyle tell you?"

"Yep. He did."

She grins a little almost like she looks proud of herself. "I've been keeping my asthma under control."

I give her a small smile. "Make sure to continue to do so. It's scary when you don't." She smiles back but then blushes again. What is it?

"Um," she starts but then stops. It looks like she's trying to think of how to word whatever it is she's trying to say. So I wait for her to figure it out and then she finishes it. "Thanks for trying to save me..."

Those words hit me and I can feel myself turning a little shade of red as well. Crap! She remembered!

"I-I really couldn't think of anything else," I admit. "I'm really really sorry. I know you're dating Kyle and all but-" She puts a finger to my lips. "It's fine. Relax. It's not like you were doing that because you wanted to kiss me or anything. It was for health reasons."

I wiggle my fingers in nervousness. "Does Kyle know?"

She shakes her head. "No. I'm okay with keeping it quiet. It's not like it's too important anyway, right?" She gives me a sweet smile. "It never happened."

"What happened?" I smirk and she returns the favour. "Exactly."

I start shaking when I remember the conversation I have to have with her. I don't know if now is the right time to mention it but I just need to know! It's killing me!

"So um, you worked at the Tipton eh?" I ask her. She looks at me with a happy expression on her face. "Yep!"

It kind of sucks that she didn't say more than that. I need her to continue. I need to get more information out of her.

"What did you do? Did you enjoy it?" Man, now it sounds like I'm pestering her.

She beams at the mention of her job. I knew she liked it. "I was the candy counter girl," she replies. "It was a fun job actually. It sounds boring, just selling candy but I had a lot of friends who would visit me to make my shift go by faster."

Yes! This is the direction I wanted the conversation to go!

I study her closely to make sure I don't forget anything I wanted to hear from her. "That's good! It sounds like fun!" I smile sweetly at her and keep going. "What kind of friends would come by?"

She laughs, probably at the memories she had. "The hotel owner's daughter and twin boys that lived there at the hotel were the most common. Of course some kids from school visited as well." I get a warm feeling in my body. She remembers me!

"Oh? I bet Zack and Cody were hilarious," I laugh out loud while remembering some funny moments we had. I then stop when I see the expression on her face. Did I say something wrong?

"How'd you know their names?"

...

Crap.

I move my eyes around like a maniac while I try to figure something out. "I..uh.." Come on Zack, think of something!

Now that I think about it, there is literally no way of coming up with an excuse. The only option is that I stalked her but that is just BAD. I have to cave and blow my cover.

"I know because I'm Zack."

A shocked expression starts on her face as she looks at me carefully. "What?"

"I'm Zack. I'm the Zack at the hotel. Zack Martin," I tell her. I can feel my heartbeat slow down and echo in my chest as I watch her study me all over. She looks shocked and surprised. She almost looks confused. I am kind of scared actually. I hope she doesn't hate me or anything. I mean, I just figured out who SHE was!

"Zack?" she whispers. I nod my head and before I know it, I'm pulled into a hug that I do not mind one bit. "Zack!" she exclaims and squeezes me tight. She smells so good, despite being in a hospital.

"Zack!" she repeats with joy. "I can't believe it's you!" she squeezes me so hard that I feel like I'm going to have an asthma attack myself.

She lets go though and holds my arms while looking me all over. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" The never ending grin on her face makes me so giddy, like a high school girl. It's so silly but holy crap you have no idea what this woman does to me. Wait til I tell Cody Maddie is here!

Maddie is still in awe and she can't stop exclaiming things. "Look at you! You're so grown up now!"

I smirk and can't help but crack a little joke. "Like what you see, Sweet Thang?"

She scoffs at my joke and smirks. "It's impressive I must admit."

I laugh with her and can't help myself. I pull her into another hug. "It's really good to see you Maddie."

She nods in agreement. "Very great. I really missed you!" She looks deep into my eyes. "So what's new that I don't know yet?"

I tell her about my job and where I'm living so far. She seems to like what I've done which is nice. After all, I still want to impress her, even after all these years. Things just don't change, do they?

I then remember Maddie's night job which makes me get quiet. My smile fades and she notices. "What's wrong Zack?"

"I thought you wanted to be a teacher..." I let out and she bites her lip. "I did and I graduated. But I couldn't find a job. I still can't."

What she says hits me pretty hard. How could a girl as smart as her not get a job? "Why are you a stri...stri..." I can't even say it. I am just so devastated she'd sink that low...

Maddie frowns and knows I don't approve of her job. "It's the best I could do. I met Kyle and he helped me by getting a job." She stops for a second. "Even if it's not something to be proud of..."

"I just can't believe you'd do something like that..." I spill quietly. I sit, saying nothing and Maddie joins me.

The room fills with silence and I feel terrible for being so rude to her but I'm really sad to hear that getting naked in front of people is something she is okay with doing. After all those plans of being successful too...

"I'm sorry Zack," she says in a whisper. I can barely hear her now. "I know you don't like it. But I'm okay with it."

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. How could she be okay with it? I feel her pull up on my chin with her soft fingers and look me in the eye. "If I could get another job, you know I would."

I know Maddie...I know... I guess you are desperate...I still am so upset...

She sighs and lets go of my chin. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

I shake my head no almost instantly. "I'm not mad at you Maddie. I'm just disappointed I guess..."

She looks down at the bed. "I understand. I'd feel the same way if I were you."

I grab her hand which stuns her for a minute. "You're still a great girl though." I make her blush from saying that and it makes me squeeze her hand I'm holding. She sniffs and glances into my eyes. "Thanks Zack. I'm okay though I promise. Could you um..." She pauses for a bit before finishing her sentence. "be happy for me at least? Even if you don't like what I'm doing?"

The least I could do is pretend to be happy for her. "Yes. I can." That brings a slight smile to her face which makes my heart skip a beat. "Thanks Zack. You're the best."

I give her another hug before helping her up. "Are you sure you're ready to leave the hospital?" I ask her.

"I'm positive," she ensures me. She manages to stand up on her own and with that, we both leave the hospital.


	4. Party Hardy

"Maddie! Oh my gosh it's you!"

Cody and Maddie embrace into a hug and I feel a whole pit of exciting energy shooting across the room. It's so good to have Maddie here!

I'm surprised Jey isn't here. But I guess it's a good thing. I'm sure he'd crap himself if he saw Maddie here. I mean, he pretty much explodes when he sees her at the club.

We all catch up and to my surprise, Cody seems okay with Maddie's job as a stripper. I'm still not okay with it but I just ignore the fact to avoid conflict. After all, I just can't stand being mad at Maddie.

Night came which unfortunately meant Maddie had to go to work. She left for her home and came back to the club dressed in her "work clothes." I must admit that I totally forgot how good of a body she had. Now that she's dressed in skimpy clothes, it's driving me crazy even more than usual.

Apparently Kyle and Maddie are living together and have been dating for five months. But I'm not jealous, no. I'm happy for her. Right?

Cody and I both go to the club along with Jey. But for some reason when we get there, Maddie isn't on stage. In fact, she's standing with Kyle with a drink in her hand. Both of them are smiling and laughing. The sight is just enough to make me vomit. I have to seriously stop though. She's happy with Kyle. I can't just come in and create problems because I can't get over her. She's happy with Kyle...I need to accept that.

We both meet up with Maddie and Kyle.

"Hey guys," Cody greets. He smiles at both of them and I have to fake a smile. Calm down jealousy.

"Hey!" Maddie exclaims. She takes a sip of her drink Kyle must have bought her. She grins at both of us and takes my hand. "Want a drink Zack?"

I blink and look stunned like an idiot for a second. Anytime she touches me, it just kills me. "Um..." I start. "I suppose."

"Great!" she smiles and gives Kyle her drink to hold. "I'll be right back!" She dashes off to grab me something to drink. I didn't even really want one to begin with, nor did I even tell her what I wanted.

Kyle holds both drinks in his hands and faces me. "How's the party going?"

This is a party? Why isn't Maddie performing? Not that I want her to...

"It's going good," I tell him. "We just got here."

He smiles at me. "Good to hear."

I stand around while Cody is chatting with some dude I've never seen before. Kyle just stands there waiting for Maddie to return like I am. I feel like I'm in a competition with him over winning Maddie. She's with him you idiot! Move on already!

I feel someone push me from behind and it almost knocks me over. "Sorry!" I hear a voice yell. I turn around while I regain my balance to see Maddie smiling widely at me. She hands me a drink. "Here! This is for you!"

I take the glass from her. "Thanks Maddie." I'm not sure what's in it but I don't want to be rude. So I take a sip. I swallow it and discover that Maddie is watching my every move. "You like it?"

I nod. It actually wasn't that bad. "What is it?" I ask her. She giggles and winks at me. "That's a secret."

Kyle tries grabbing her side but she yelps which makes a bunch of people look at her. I'm a little alarmed but I say nothing. All I can hear is Maddie whispering to Kyle. "That's where it hurts, remember...?" Followed by Kyle's response. "I'm sorry baby."

They both look back up and Kyle smiles at us all. "I touched her too hard. No worries guys."

That's where it hurts? What's Maddie mean by that?

I try to shake it off as everyone else seems to have moved on from it. Maddie still seems bothered by it but I feel like I shouldn't say anything.

The night continues on and I've just about had it with the guys practically begging Maddie to go up on stage and do a show. Luckily she's saying no since she had today off, even though I thought she was going to work earlier. She had her clothes on and everything. I don't get it but whatever.

All of the sudden I see Kyle march up to me with a bunch of shot glasses in his hands. Oh no. What's he wanting me to do?

"Zack! There you are!" He grins nastily at me and slams the glasses down on the table in front of us. He pulls out a Vodka bottle out of nowhere and starts filling the glasses full all in a row. Don't tell me he's wanting to have a drinking contest...

"I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

Is he kidding?

I raise my hands up in defence. I so don't feel like doing this right now. "I'll pass man."

He gives me an evil look again and gently pushes me into the table. "I challenged you! There's no backing down!"

I study who are all standing around me. Most of them I don't know who they are but I do see Maddie watching with concern. Why does she have to watch? This sucks...

She butts in and tries to stop this silly game. "Kyle leave him alone."

He ignored her and looked at me. I sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

He claps his hands together. "Perfect! You're a good guy Zack." He hands me a glass that's so filled that it's dripping down my fingers.

As I hold it, I hear some dude in the background cheering. "Chug it! Chug it!" What are we, in grade five?

I wait for Kyle who's now holding a glass as well. "Let's go, Martin." He eyes me and downs it. I do the same. I cringe slightly as I feel the burn travel down my throat. I slam the glass down on the table and look up to see Kyle laughing at me. "Second one, go!"

Both of us chug our second glass and the burn is starting to itch my throat some more. I hope I don't cough. I try swallowing my spit over and over to help clear my throat.

I feel Kyle nudge me. "Third!"

Eventually, we take so many hits, I lose count. My throat is numb but I just can't stop taking shots. I try to stand up to show the crowd that has gathered around us over time the second last drink on the table but I can't seem to stand up straight. I look up at the crowd and everyone looks like fuzz balls.

I blink to brush it off. I have two more to go! I can't let Kyle beat me!

I hear Kyle laughing and chugging his last glass so I take my last glass too. I tip it by my mouth. Some of the liquid spills down my neck and face but the other bits make it down my throat.

"Not even a burn!" I cry out which makes the crowd cheer in excitement. I slam the glass down on the table and it accidentally smashes.

The club is all of the sudden all blurry to me and it feels like everything is moving in slow motion. Even me.

Kyle is laughing really hard but I'm not sure what he's laughing at. I turn around and around to try to stand up and find someone I know.

The first person I make eye contact is is with Maddie. She's giving me a worried look on her face. Wait. Is that you Maddie? There's like, three of you there...

I try to stand up but I end up smashing into the table and breaking a bunch of glasses. My vision is so out right now. I'm sorry Maddie. I just can't-

I feel someone hold me up. "Zackary!" I flinch. Maddie sounds mad at me. But what did I do? I had a fun bonding time with your boyfriend. Isn't that what you want?

"Come on Baby," I catch myself slurring out. "Lets do the part thin." It makes sense to me but she seems to be ignoring me.

I can barely see but it looks like she's telling Kyle something. When she turns to me, she definitely doesn't look happy. "Let's go Zackary." I flinch at the mention of my full name. Why is she using it? She's not my mother.

I feel her pull me away pretty hard but I don't resist. As soon as she starts ranting, I regret not resisting.

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid!" She yells at me. "You know binge drinking is bad! You're not a teenager anymore!"

I can't really understand what she's saying to me but for once, her voice is hurting my head. Any loud noise hurts my head but she's the loud noise right now.

"You're hurt my head," I let out. She snaps back at me. "Good! Maybe that'll teach you a lesson!"

She continues pulling me down the street. Where's she taking me? I try pulling away to get out of her grasp but she keeps a firm grip on me.

The air is quite cold but we're walking so fast, I can't even tell that well. In fact, I still don't know where we're going. "Maddie," I try, but she shushes me. "I don't want to hear anymore whining from you."

Finally we make it into a building. I don't know what building but it's a building...I think. It feels warm at least. It kind of makes me want to fall asleep. I can feel my body shutting down on me but Maddie jerks me awake. "Oh no you don't!"

She really feels like my mom right now. Maddie...stop it.

She gently lies me down on a soft surface. I don't know where I am or what I'm lying on but it feels really nice on my back. I look up at her and I can see triple Maddies. I reach a hand up trying to touch her face to make sure she's actually there. Maybe she's an alien cyborg or something.

She sighs and gently pushes my hand back down. "Zack, what am I going to do with you?"

I chuckle. "Kiss me."

I can hear her scoff. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

I grin to myself ever so slowly and let out a pretty retarded sounding laugh but to my surprise, it makes her smile. Mission accomplished.

I feel a blanket being pulled up to my chin. Am I being murdered?

Maddie must feel me pulling away because she tells me, "relax Zack." I do as I'm told and lay perfectly still. "Maddie. You're so cool." I giggle to myself at my comment. I hear her snicker. "Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself, Mister."

I take a deep breath and then exhale. I love her so much. She's always by my side when I need her.

"I love you Maddie."

A silence fills the room for a second. Why is she quiet? Doesn't she love me too? I decide to repeat myself. "I love you Maddie."

I hear her smile and then respond. "I love you too Zack."

Yes! So does that mean she doesn't love Kyle anymore? Does that mean we're going to be together now? Rock on!

"Let's be together," I say to her. "Let's always be together now since you love me now. I'll make sure to buy you lots of things." I hear her giggle. "Shhhhh. Just relax Zack."

I feel her rub my hair and tuck me in further. The room is still blurry so I can't figure out where I am. Am I in Maddie's room?

She walks away from me. No baby. Where are you going? "Come back to meeeee." I plead. I love her being here.

She laughs for a second before coming back to me. Wait. Did the room get dark? I can't even tell anymore. "I just went to shut off the lights, silly." She kneels down to my level so she's not towering over me. "Now get some rest okay? You need to sleep this off."

Sleep what off? This is just silly.

"Sleep is for weak." I tell her. I'm too funny right now. I love making her laugh.

My vision is getting worse and I can't see if she's smiling or not.

I suddenly feel her warm breath on my face. What's going on? Why is she so close to me? Is she going to kiss me? I wouldn't mind that...

"Shhhhh..." I hear her say to me. I feel her hair on my cheek as she whispers in my ear. "Shhhhhh...just sleep...let your body go..."

Her voice is so soothing. My head is pounding but her gentle voice is making the pain go away.

I feel her weight lift off the bed. She stands quietly for whatever reason. Then I think she starts leaving. My throat hurts too much to say anything to her so I just let her go.

All of the sudden I hear a voice coming from outside that seems to be speaking to Maddie. Why did she have to go..?

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He's just really drunk."

Drunk? No I'm not... I can drink a lot before getting drunk. I'm no light-weight! Silly girl...Heh...

Suddenly I feel queasy. Oh no.

I lean over the bed while gagging and eventually throw up all of the alcohol I consumed tonight.

Maddie storms into the room and groans. "See? This is why I put a bucket near you."

My vision cracks and my brain goes out. I don't see anything but black and then I pass right out, wherever I am right now.


	5. Stupid Move

I awake with a giant pain pounding in my skull. What..?

I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. My face is all hot and I notice I'm still in my clothes from the night before. Wait. This isn't my bed. I look at it closely but when the light from outside hits my eyes, I feel them burn like ants under a magnifying glass.

I practically hiss like a cat and shield my eyes from their doom. I groan aloud and roll underneath my pillow. Oh wait, this isn't my pillow.

I sit back up again and then my nose takes control. I smell something delicious!

I absolutely forget about the pain in my head as my nose leads me outside whoever's room I'm in. I open the door to see Cody and Maddie in the kitchen in some strange house.

Cody notices me first and points to me, making Maddie turn around as well. "Hey Zack!" he calls out to me, cheerfully.

I wave hi to him and Maddie but I don't feel like saying anything. My nose is still leading my body as I try to solve the mystery to that amazing smell.

I come over to them and study the counters. To my sudden shock, there is no mess. Just some books and magazines. I look up, utterly confused. "What's that smell?"

Cody points to the oven. "Maddie and I baked chocolate chip cookies this morning."

My eyes shoot straight to the oven. That's it! I sit down on one of the chair by the counter and rest my face on my hands. "Delicious."

My ears perk up as I hear tapping on the counter. When I tilt my head up, I see Maddie doing the tapping and giving me a look. Actually, she looks kind of mad. I wonder why.

"What?" I ask her.

"How're you feeling?"

Oh yeah. I feel the pain in my head that I temporarily forgot about start up again. What happened last night anyway? I don't remember anything.

"My head pounds," I answer her and she gives me a 'no crap Sherlock' expression. What did I do to make her mad at me?

"After those numerous full to the brim shots you took last night, I would expect that," she spits at me and I feel myself sink down due to the sudden memory boost.

"I couldn't turn down a challenge..." I admit and by the look of Maddie's face, she doesn't look too impressed.

"You're not a teenager anymore, Zack," she tells me with a stern look on her face. "Binge drinking is really dangerous for your health."

I then remember my 'partner in crime.' "Why aren't you lecturing your boyfriend then?" I demand to know. "He's the one who started it."

Then it's her turn to get quiet.

I keep staring at her until she responds. "I'm not the boss of his actions. I don't try to tell him what to do."

Then why are you telling me what to do and not do?

"You're doing it to me," I state and she nods. "I still feel like I need to watch over you," she chuckles to herself. "Like I did when you were younger."

I give her a soft smile and lower my guard. She's sweet. "Thanks Maddie."

She returns my smile. "Anytime. Sorry I got mad. I was just...worried."

Cody interrupts us with a pan of hot cookies. "Sorry to barge in, but these are hot. I have to put them on the cooling rack."

Both Maddie and I move away to let Cody place the delicious chocolately babies in front of us. Come to me, friends!

I try to grab one but Maddie smacks my hand and rolls her eyes. "How old are you?"

I snicker and try to grab another cookie while getting another smack.

After waiting a few minutes, I retry grabbing a cookie with pure success. They're cool enough to eat so I take a bite. I let the cookie dissolve into my mouth. Oh my gosh. They're really good! Ah...

Cody and Maddie both grab one as well. Once they both take a bite, I watch their faces. Their expressions match each other's and I can't help but laugh. These are some good cookies I'll tell you that!

As soon as I swallow the goodness piece of heaven, the door unlocks. All three of us turn around to see Kyle taking off his shoes at the door. He appears to look fine which surprises me since I'm a mess.

He walks over to us and tosses his keys on the table. Instead of pulling up a chair, he leans against the fridge and hovers over us. "What are you all eating? It smells great."

Maddie holds up a cookie for him and I get ready to vomit. I'm sure she'll feed it to him or something utterly repulsive. I take back my comment as I watch him take it and have a bite on his own.

As he chews it, he nods. "Mm. These are good." He then looks at me with a grin. "I forgot to mention it last night but nice game man."

I glance over quickly at Maddie who looks bothered by the conversation. Does she hate drunks?

To make it end fast so I don't bother Maddie, I reply "yeah. Good game."

Kyle keeps looking at me like he wants to ask me other questions about his drinking game. What if he tries to invite me to another game? I gotta get out of here.

I stand up abruptly from the table which causes everyone to look at me. "Uh," I begin. "I just remembered I have some errands to attend to."

Without anyone else saying anything, I grab my coat and head outside. My head is still pounding but whatever. I'm Zack Martin. I can handle it.

I shut the front door and trip over the welcome mat. Geez, am I still wasted?

I walk down the porch and am immediately confused. I don't know where the heck I am. I pull out my phone to search for a map. As I'm searching for my street, I see a local flower shop that seems to be around the corner. I should grab Maddie a nice bouquet. You know, as a thank you gift for helping my drunk ass home.

Or so I tell myself anyway.

I go to the flower shop and pick out a nice little bunch of purple and white carnations. Just a simple little gift is all I'm searching for.

With the flowers all wrapped up nicely, I head back to Maddie's house. Except...where is it?

Ah! Map don't fail me now! I pull out my phone to only have it beep, indicating it's dead.

...Great.

I look around the streets. Everything looks the same.

My heart starts to pound. I can't be lost. Come on. This has got to be some kind of joke! ...Right?

I don't even remember the house number. I didn't bother to check before I left. Zack, this wasn't your smartest move you know. I know, don't rub it in.

I slip my gloves on because the wind is whipping against my skin. I hold the flowers next to my chest and study the houses very carefully. I strain my brain for something to trigger me to give me a clue to get back.

I look up at a street name. Ugh why bother? That won't help you anyways.

I walk around the neighbourhood like an idiot but I feel like that's making the situation worse. Whenever you're lost, aren't you supposed to stand still until someone finds you? I think that's how it goes but I can't do that. That's so retarded.

I see someone walking down the sidewalk, heading in my direction. Hey! I can ask them!

I wait until they come close and I ask them where the strip club is. I know my way home from there.

To my shock they actually know and they tell me directions. Score! Time to get home!

I manage to arrive safely home. Funny, Cody managed to beat me home. He obviously eyes the flowers I have in my hand and makes a comment about it. "Trying to seduce Maddie?"

I respond by rolling my eyes. "Yeah that's it."

He chuckles at me and puts his book down on the coffee table. He stands up and stretches. "Is that all you did today?"

I thought back to how long it took me to get home. I'd rather not even mention it. "Yeah. I was awhile at the stores." He seemed to believe it and got up to bang on Jey's door. That guy is still sleeping? I check the microwave for the time. 4:15pm already? It's almost time to plan dinner.

He comes back and rolls his eyes. "I swear, Jey is always wasted."

I raise my eyes at him. "He's got a bad hangover?" Cody rolls his eyes again. "Yell at him when and if he gets up to have that question answered."

Cody walks over the fridge and opens it. He peers inside to probably plan dinner. "Hey Zack, what are we going to eat tonight?"

See? Told you.

I shrug and Cody sighs. "That's helpful."

I sit down on the kitchen table. I'm too lazy to pull out a chair. Sue me.

Cody bends over and pulls out some fish and chips all in bags. "Here's our too-lazy-to-make-dinner dinner." I nod in acceptance. I'm cool with that.

I hear groaning and both Cody and I turn our heads to see Jey walking out half naked. He's dragging himself across the floor with his eyes all squeezed shut. Now that guy is a mess.

"Mornin' Jey," I tell him, with a slight chuckle in my voice. He raises his hand while saying nothing and sits down on the couch in the living room.

Cody eyes me and we both roll our eyes at the same time. Cody then begins to prepare dinner. I sit and wait for it to be made for me. What? That's what little brothers are good for, right?

* * *

**Review Responses**

** Guest: Thanks for the suggestion! I don't feel like it would fit here at the moment o: But you never know!**


End file.
